Exercise devices can be an important aid to individuals seeking to maintain and improve a level of physical fitness. One type of exercise device is often called a slosh pipe or a slosh tube. The slosh pipe includes a chamber formed therein. A flowable material such as water or sand, for example, is disposed within the chamber.
In use, a person uses legs or arms, for example, to raise and lower the slosh pipe while trying to maintain the slosh pipe in a level position to militate against a flow of the flowable material within the chamber. In the event the flowable material flows toward one of the ends of the slosh pipe while being raised or lowered, the person senses a change in the distribution of the flowable material through a change in the balance of the weight of the slosh pipe. The person must adjust movement in an attempt to return the exercise devise to a level position and restore the uniform distribution of the flowable material therein.
The slosh pipe may be employed to promote muscle coordination and overall balance of a user. Additionally, fine muscle control often needed to maintain the slosh pipe in a level position may provide targeted exercise of certain muscle groups that are not exercised or difficult to exercise employing traditional exercise devices such as free weights, dumbbells, and the like, for example.
Despite the potential benefits that exercise with the slosh pipe can provide, some individuals may forego the use of the slosh pipe due to a perceived or actual difficulty of using the slosh pipe. Further, the slosh pipe typically only provides tactile feedback to a user. Providing feedback to the user through other senses such as the sense of sight, for example, may provide additional fitness benefits and minimize the perceived or actual difficulty of exercising with the slosh pipe.
It would be desirable to produce an exercise device including at least one displaceable component disposed therein, wherein tactile and visual feedback are provided to a user in respect of maintaining an even distribution of the at least one displaceable component while using the exercise device.